


To Trap a Witch

by Saphira424



Series: Magical Arthur Verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin, Gen, Magical!Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira424/pseuds/Saphira424
Summary: Sequel to Why Arthur Never Gets Drunk. Morgana has been more active, and with an attack anticipated, both sides of the coin rush against time to prepare as the knights begin a slow and subtle change in the hearts and minds of the people. Morgana won't know what hit her.





	To Trap a Witch

The trip back from the forest had been like a dream. For the first time in a while, Merlin felt included, felt like Arthur was truly his best friend and the world couldn’t touch them. The knights had been so distant in anticipation of the joke, but after they each had spoken some assuring words to Merlin.

“Lancelot would’ve been proud of this.” It was all Percival had said, but it was as if a mountain of stress had been taken from the young warlock. He had support. No longer did he have to hide, and perhaps with him truly by Arthur’s side, they could change the tides of destiny itself.

“I’m working on changing the laws Merlin, but they don’t change overnight and as selfish as it sounds, if Morgana attacks again her ignorance of this development might just give us the edge we need. That, and your ability to fight in the open without fear.” Arthur had stopped them on the hill before Camelot, the white city in perfect view.

As much as Merlin wanted to be free, there was also a comfort in keeping the secret, if just a bit longer. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that kind of change yet. Morgana was no small factor either. With such a dangerous magical enemy practically at their gates, the people would have a hard time accepting magic, let alone a magical king. Patience was key in this war, and Arthur’s sister lacked it.

“Arthur, how much magic did you learn?”

It took him a bit to really think about what he could do. The fire was something he could do without thinking hard. He could float stuff well now too, which had made snatching keys from guards a lot easier. He could even move them around a bit. He had picked up a spell to put out fires from a woman who had tried to stop her daughter from burning during the purge, and the spell to unlock things. He could put some people to sleep, and a few other mundane spells.

“I can do some general, everyday use stuff. Nothing really combat oriented unfortunately.”

“We’ll have to change that. How many ‘hunting trips’ do you think you can go on without drawing suspicion?”

“Well, anyone who knows me would know that the more stressed I am, the more I tend to leave. With my sister returning to the picture, it shouldn’t surprise anyone.”

Merlin nodded with a slight hum.

“I’m not that powerful, Merlin. Certainly no where near you.” Gwaine had discussed with Arthur some of his observations. Combined with their lucky breaks over the years, the king realized that Merlin must be exceptionally good at magic. Of course, Merlin knew that Arthur really had no idea, but he wasn’t ready to tell his friend yet. Explaining that you were apparently stuff of legend and prophecy, that none could stand in your path, was a conversation Merlin never wanted to have. It reminded him of the feeling he got when he was younger, when he was just starting to understand truly what his kind of different meant. A monster among men, a giant.

He never wanted power, and nor did he ever want for power. A paradoxical curse.

“I’ll have to teach you then. If you’re planning on facing Morgana, you’ll need to learn at least some defense spells. She’ll throw everything she’s got at you, and even if I’m doing most of the fighting, I’d feel better if you knew how to block.”

It wasn’t as if Arthur was going to argue. Whatever he could learn he would. He remembered sitting in lessons with Geoffrey, learning how to read and write and do mathematics necessary for the kingdom. It had been important, but the young prince had never felt like he was doing anything. Bored, he would sneak away as often as he could. Until he was older, Arthur was known for running away from his tutors and nurses. Learning magic was so different.

It was as if finally book knowledge and action had a shared ground. He had to study the spells, practice their pronunciation and work on his concentration, but he always saw the results it had. It wasn’t numbers or letters on a paper, it was fire and movement and action. If only Geoffrey could see him now, so eager to learn some words on a page.

When they passed the city gates, it was like they were the sun coming out on a dreary day. The people around them arched their necks to see the king ride back, a beautiful doe strapped to the back of his horse. Maybe it was illusion, but it seemed like the peasants hunched over a little less, and smiled a little more. Merlin loved watching the commoners look towards Arthur and his knights. The hope in their eyes reminded him why he continued to protect. Hope was always worth fighting for.

It was Gwaine who spoke first and loudly.

“We should go celebrate at the tavern!” The spreading smiles and smug smirks of the other knights contrasted with the suddenly foul look on Arthur’s face. Merlin couldn’t help but laugh.

It was the first time in a while that Arthur had heard him so carefree.

They parted ways, swearing to keep the events behind them a secret until told otherwise. Arthur made his way back to his chambers, Merlin trailing absent-mindedly behind.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking everything is going to change so soon. For the better.” They shared a genuine smile, and Arthur could see the bags beneath his friend’s eyes, and the way he held himself screamed exhaustion.

“Go rest, Merlin. I need my favorite idiot in top shape. I think I can manage a bath by myself.” He scrunched up his nose in fake disgust. “To be honest, I think you might need a bath more than me.”

Merlin scoffed at him, but Arthur could see the exhaustion written in his features, and he left without an argument. Soon, the familiar scents of herbs welcomed the young warlock home.

“Gaius?”

“Merlin, thank God!” His mentor rushed to meet him, and embraced him in a crushing exchange.

“Is everything alright?”

“You had mentioned that Arthur had asked you about magic, and that the knights were acting distant and strange. When Arthur suddenly took all of you, I admit to fearing the worst. After all, if Gwaine knows, who else could’ve figured it out!”

“Well, um.” The young man bit his cheek and looked to the side, a decidedly guilty expression on his face.

“What is it my boy?”

“They kind of all know. Especially Arthur, he definitely knows.” If Merlin hadn’t been there to catch him, his father figure would’ve ended up in a heap on the floor. Merlin helped him sit down before jumping into the explanation.

“Well, you see, it turns out that Arthur has magic too!”

Gaius swore these lads would be the death of him as his face hit the table in a mix of sheer exasperation and relief.


End file.
